


Airports

by doomtwinkie (shinysparks)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?, I’ve had waaaaay too much caffeine, Plots are overrated, This is how I cope with the apocalypse okay?, What Was I Thinking?, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/doomtwinkie
Summary: Abbie sighed heavily, as she clicked off the television. She eyed Crane, who was sitting next to her, mouth gaping in shock as he stared blankly ahead. After a few moments, he sat the bowl of popcorn he’d been holding down on the coffee table. He turned to face her, a look of shock and horror and disbelief all over his face. Abbie shook her head, and then smirked at him.“So, you took over the airports, huh?” Abbie said, “you know, during the war?”





	Airports

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts).



> Welp. I gotta cope with this shitshow somehow...

Abbie sighed heavily, as she clicked off the television. She eyed Crane, who was sitting next to her, mouth gaping in shock as he stared blankly ahead. After a few moments, he sat the bowl of popcorn he’d been holding down on the coffee table. He turned to face her, a look of shock and horror and disbelief all over his face. Abbie shook her head, and then smirked at him.

“So, you took over the airports, huh?” Abbie said, “you know, during the war?”  
“Well, it was either that or the launchpad at the new spaceport the Regulars had just finished building,” Crane replied, not missing a beat, “but unfortunately, the crown had placed a terrible tariff on rocket fuel that year, so we were forced to set our planned visit to Mars back until at least 1778. Franklin was completely devastated, of course.”

Abbie snorted.

“Were there tears?” She asked, winking.  
“Oh god, the crying,” Crane said with a smile, “he was inconsolable for weeks afterwards, most of which he spent wandering around Boston in his space suit and screaming ‘TO INFINITY AND BEYOND’ in people’s faces. He even insisted on wearing clothes at all times! It was quite awful.”

Abbie laughed for a moment, before her face fell into her hands.

“You know, I never expected the apocalypse to be like this. I thought there would be fire and brimstone, maybe an angel or two,” she finally said.  
“Instead, we got combovers and climate change,” replied Crane, groaning. he paused for a moment, “God, I need a drink... or three.”  
“Sounds like a plan. We get drunk...” Abbie said, leaning back on the couch and slyly wrapping her arm around him, “...maybe make out or something...”  
“Or _something?_ ” Crane asked, raising an eyebrow. He then winked at her playfully, “would that _something_ involve my _rocket’s red glare,_ Leftenant?”

Abbie laughed, and the reached over and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Well, I suppose I am curious to see how adept you are at _ramming those ramparts_ , Crane...”


End file.
